AU Chapter 2
Part 1 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 2 The Prologue of Mary Sue OOOOOOO In the subdued woodland of Mt. Paozu there is a little house sitting in a clearing, and living in this home is a girl by the name of Mary. Mary Sue. And Mary, since the day she was born, was a natural martial artist. Her brilliant mind radiated glowing waves of brilliance upon the world for which she performed. She spent much of her time working at the local construction firm along Route 245 that was near her home since they were building an apartment complex and needed extra workers. The work was daunting, but it gradually became less stressful every time she reminded herself that the physical self belonged as much to the body as the mental self, and so to train both, she needed to exercise her brilliance and her physical boutique. That and because for some reason, every time she pushed herself to her utmost limits, the next time she came back for work, she could do twice the amount of work she did the previous day. Her superhuman stamina and resilience made her an invaluable, hard-working woman in a mostly male workforce. She still had a long way to go if she wanted to reach her goal of fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, a tournament that had, ironically, been started by her great-great-great grandfather back in his youth. She was denied access because she didn't have a martial arts teacher, even if she did already learn martial arts from her grandfather while she was still an infant. Mary was a Digi-Destined Pokemon Master Duelist as well, the chauvinistic pigs from Papaya Island refused to recognize her potential, so she had to find and study under a Master to satisfy them. ooooooo 4 days later ooooooo "So is this the place you were talking about Master Roshi-sennin?" asked Mary Sue in a curious little voice that would have made any crying child cuddle up in a ball of joy. They were standing in front of Korin Tower, master and student, after her teacher, the infamous Turtle Hermit, instructed her to make a pilgrimage to the sacred land of Korin so that she could further her study into the martial arts. Korin, at the very least, had a way to cheat your way into martial arts. But no one could say for sure because the freaky master had almost never made himself visible in the light of day. Master Roshi never expected the teenage girl to arrive on his doorstep (not that he was complaining) and beg him for training in the martial arts. Of course, there were those two boys that showed up earlier and asked him for training and at the worst possible time (Baywatch was on) so he sent them to the mainland and asked them to find him a woman with large breasts and a sweet, yet strong personality. The one named Goku didn't fully understand and the one named Krillin had to guide him, but neither of the boys had returned hours later on that day... were they still searching, or maybe he and Mary Sue had already left by the time they came back? The Turtle Hermit shrugged. "Now Mary, you have to climb to the top of Korin Tower in order for Korin to train you. And remember, even though you may be able to reach him, it took me almost three whole YEARS in order to complete Korin's special training-" "Master!!! I finished Korin's training!" "Wha... what? But... how?" stuttered Master Roshi as a huge block of cement landed on his head. He shriveled in pain but kept himself together, he couldn't ever ignore what Mary Sue was trying to say to him just because of silly things like paying bills or slipping out of consciousness. She was too sweet, and too pretty, to leave hanging in a conversation. She was a lonely girl at heart, and he gave her his best attention despite his current blood loss. "Well..." ooooooo 30 seconds ago ooooooo Little did Roshi know that his star pupil had already begun her trek up Korin's tower while he was mid-sentence using her cat-like speed and agility. She traveled to the top of Korin's Tower on four legs and found Korin sitting down in the shade without a care in the world. She bounced over to him, taking the cat by surprise. "Hai Korin!" came the energy-rich of Mary Sue. "Kaaaami Kai!" squeaked Korin, "How in the world did you find this place?" "My master, Muten Roshi, showed me the way to get here. I came here to get your training and drink the Sacred Water!" "Hrmm... well, normally, I would have you go through the training first but since you're kind of cute, I figure I'll let you try the Sacred Water first and do the training later on one condition-" Korin held up his finger, making Mary Sue agree to comply to whatever his demand was before he issued it, "...you have to scratch me behind my ears." "Pinky swear!" And so they swore by their pinkies. Korin grabbed the jug of Sacred Water and passed it over to Mary Sue. Mary was surprised by the volume of this water container Korin had given her, and she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward about chugging this much water. It wasn't a problem though, she was a champion chugger back when she was still in the orphanage and the boys had drinking contests with milk and apple juice. Her throat was inhuman, whereas the boys would puke trying to drink a gallon of milk, she could swallow the whole thing in under thirty seconds. She easily packed away the two gallons of Sacred Water that came down her throat for one whole minute, taking only one breath, and then downed the remaining three gallons like they were nothing.. "(Heh heh heh... little does she know that my training is actually just a bunch of cardio exercises. That Sacred Water is nothing but tapwater...)" Korin snickered, turning off the facet. "(The only special thing is the bad taste since it's basically unfiltered salt water.)" Wthout any warning and most egregiously, Mary Sue's body entered an incredibly sexy transformation - she lost all of her clothes as her body started to grow bigger and bigger until she outgrew the home of Korin Tower, in fact she got so huge that the platform formerly known as Korin's Tower was now her seat. Shivering from the wind, Mary Sue covered her exquisitely radiant body with her hands until the transformation began to balance itself out, returning her to regular size where her clothes magically reappeared, a benefit of the Sacred Water. Mary Sue was a little frightened by the change, and embarassed since she had probably crushed Korin at the same time, but her fears regressed because she had always wanted to be a giant, just like a giant mecha from a Japanese anime, and for a few seconds that dream had aligned with reality. In this new form, Mary was strong, powerful, and graceful. She now understood all martial arts and how they flowed and how they functioned and she now knew all languages of every thing in the universe (she contemplated carrying a conversation with the grass for a little while, but decided against it). Her I.Q had shot up to a perfect 250 in less than a minute as she learned things about herself; how she no longer aged and was rendered completely immortal, unable to follow her family and friends past the curtains of death. She also had the power to enter dreams and read minds, which she could shut off like an MP3 player just in case she ever got tired. "Oh my Kami... this is amazing Korin! Thank you!" Mary Sue hugged Korin, smushing him between her unusually albeit charming breasts. She was now wearing a black chainmail bikini, a single piece of Saiyan armor, the shoes of Namek, and a pair of magically-changing jeans that produced all sorts of luck at random intervals. She was wearing the Z wristband, an acessory that gave her immunity to all diseases, and she now had a tail. A tail, and no one felt that it was odd, because it looked BEWITCHING on her. Seriously, Mary Sue was rocking the tail so hard, almost every cat, dog, and monkey in the world suddenly felt inferior. Content with her new powers, Mary Sue leaped off of the broken Korin's Tower with ease, leaving the dishelved cat questioning the true properties of what he thought was just useless tapwater. ooooooo 1 Week Later ooooooo Mary did eventually compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and she defeated her opponents and won the competition as one of its youngest (and only immortal) competitors. She changed the lives of many fighters and gained a lot of experience in helping people, such as Bacterian, she used her dream powers to plant the idea that he should abandon his smelly lifestyle and take a bath to become more pleasing to women; and Nam, she read his mind and discovered his village's problem, and she later visited his village and called her friend, the Goddess Belldandy, for a huge downpour over Nam's village, to which the Goddess complied and asked the moon and rain spirits to assist Nam's village. They did so, and Nam's village was saved. Mary Sue already lived with animals when she was still young and learned to communicate with them, but her time with Korin expanded her animal vocabulary. She now had Speech 100, and she could speak to dinosaurs and dead creatures as well. She talked to Giran, a very abrasive fighter, and convinced him not to cheat with his Merry-Go Round Gum by going on a date with him. He was a nice guy deep down, but ultimately, she ended the relationship because her heart belonged to the adventure the world promised her as a youth. She was now traveling alone as her own master, gaining valuable experience from life. She saved an officer from the Red Ribbon Army and he inadvertently fell in love with her for her beauty, but she realized that his organization was an evil band of terrorists who wanted to conquer the world. Mary Sue thwarted their plans and sent the entire chain of command to an alternate dimension with her unique powers and cunning. There wasn't always a happy ending though... Mary Sue was wandering one day in search of the Dragon Balls when a mysterious girl appeared to her. This girl claimed that Mary Sue needed to become strong to defeat a future evil and tricked her into wearing something called a Potara Earring. This ancient magical item fused them both into one being, blessing Mary Sue with outstanding new abilities such as... and her double was genetically altered to be at the age of consent and to bear multiple children from multiple fathers. Mary would never die, let alone from childbirth now, and she decided to consult her former master, Muten Roshi, on how best to exploit this newfound ability of hers. "I suggest you start a family." said Master Roshi, "Your children could later become as strong as you are, Mary Sue, and save the universe from all sorts of threats!" "Really?" asked Mary Sue, her eyes sparkling with the hope of billions of bright stars and almost blinding her master with her natural, sanguine beauty. She often had this effect with men... and sometimes even women, chimpanzees, and parakeets. "Well... they could just be mildly special in the grand scheme of things and only serve to stall these enemies who you'll be forced to defeat in the long run anyway... but it's worth a shot! And you might have a better chance of giving birth to a hero if you mate with someone... inside of my home! Long ago, my home used to be a place of gratuitous love-making, so there are... umm... good vibes all over this place!" "Really, you'd allow me to bring my mate to this place and bear a child here?" asked Mary Sue, holding her smooth and attractive stomach with her delicate and powerful hands. She easily read Roshi's thoughts and could tell that her pervy teacher wanted to see her naked, but she trusted her old teacher more than anyone else in the world no matter how many times he tried to peep at her in the shower, and she wouldn't have been embarassed in the least knowing that he might have been observing her while she made love to her future mate. With their agreement confirmed, Mary Sue leapt from Kame House and into the sky, to the mainland, where she could find her potential husband and lover. MARY SUE'S ADVENTURES WLL CONTNUE. Part 2 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 2 The Adventures Of Mary Sue Continue! Without Mary Sue? OOOOOOO The story of Beezlebub, Neko Majin, Ackman, Slime, and Arale bickering over why, despite being actual Toriyama characters of varying importance, are not the main characters of their own story. Part 3 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 2 Daizenshuu! Mary Sue, pierce the heavens with your Dream! OOOOOOO The story of Tori-bot and the gang meeting with the Vargas. Also contains a little bit about Mary Sue, or rather, a lot about Mary Sue.